


The Happiest Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Living Together, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After feeling alone and out of place for so long, Ryo has found where he belongs.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	The Happiest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 1: Two Hearts Become One at lovers_corner. 
> 
> Setting: After Like Like Love.

Once upon a time, Ryo Maclean had been pretty much alone, his parents gone, his family reduced to an aunt and uncle, plus a few older relatives who’d assumed that like his parents he would come to a bad end. In their opinion the apple didn’t fall far from the family tree.

It had been useless trying to explain to them that his parents hadn’t been criminals, merely had the misfortune to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some people were determined to believe the worst about others, and the police investigating his parents’ murder hadn’t helped, equally eager to assume guilt where none existed. It had been a lonely time in Ryo’s life. His aunt and uncle had done their best, welcoming him into their home, but still he’d felt out of place, like a puzzle piece forced into a hole where it didn’t belong.

He’d had friends of course, and some of them had stuck by him despite the rumours and whispered insinuations that followed him wherever he went. Then later, after he’d graduated from the police academy, he’d had colleagues, most of whom he’d gotten along with well enough, and yet for all the people around him he’d still felt somehow isolated, set apart, on the periphery instead of being an integral part of a group.

When had that changed? Looking back, Ryo found it difficult to pinpoint the exact moment. Had it been his first day at the 27th Precinct, the day he’d met Dee and been assigned to work with him, or perhaps when he’d adopted Bikky? Or was it later, when he’d realised he could no longer imagine his life without Dee, his work partner who had also become his closest, most trusted friend?

In spite of their friendship, Dee had still been something of an annoyance back then, always pouncing on Ryo, trying to steal a kiss, and usually succeeding. At times it had been like trying to fend off an octopus, hands wandering in places Ryo thought should have been off limits, but that had been before he’d allowed himself to accept the truth. Gradually, he’d come to realise that Dee saw him more clearly and understood him better than he understood himself; regardless of Ryo’s protests to the contrary, the truth was, Dee’s kisses had never been as unwelcome as he’d claimed.

The loneliness and the feeling of not fitting in are long gone by now; Ryo has found where he belongs, beside the wonderful man who is the other half of his heart. They still have fights, like any other couple, but at the end of the day there’s no place Ryo would rather be than with the man he loves more than anything.

Through years of being work partners, becoming friends, falling in love, and moving in together their relationship has only grown stronger until now, at long last, they’re taking the final step, standing up in front of family and friends, vowing to love each other for the rest of their lives. 

They don’t need a piece of paper to cement the bond they already share; even though for purely legal reasons getting married makes sense, their main reason for choosing to tie the knot is simply because they want to celebrate their happiness with the people who mean the most to them, and why shouldn’t they?

So here they stand, before the woman whose happy task it is to unite them in matrimony, both of them feeling like they might burst from sheer joy. They belong together, a perfect fit, two hearts beating as one, and whatever the future holds for them they’ll face it together, sharing everything, the bad as well as the good, never without a shoulder to lean on and a hand to hold.

Ryo slips the ring on Dee’s finger; it matches the one he’s already wearing.

“I do.”

Two such simple little words, and yet they mean everything, a commitment and a promise. It’s enough to bring tears of happiness to Ryo’s eyes.

“Hey, what’s with the tears? You’re supposed to be happy, babe!”

“I am!”

“Yeah?”

Ryo nods, smiling so brightly Dee can’t possibly doubt that he means it.

“You’re weird. So, do I get to kiss my husband now?”

“You’d better!”

“Woohoo!”

Dee plants a kiss on Ryo that turns his knees to jelly. He’s always been way too good at that.

Friends and family applaud and whoop while Ryo clings to his husband and tries not to fall over.

“You did that on purpose!”

“Yep! Been savin’ that one for a special occasion.” Dee winks and Ryo laughs, giddy and feeling almost drunk, which is a good trick; as far as he knows coffee isn’t alcoholic. Heaven knows how he’ll feel once they start in on the champagne.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, baby.” Dee raises his voice. “Okay folks, let’s get this party started!”

As they make their way past their wedding guests towards the hall where the reception’s being held, getting showered with confetti in the process, Ryo feels like his feet are barely touching the ground, floating on a cloud of happiness. This is the most wonderful day of his life! He only wishes his parents could have been here to share it; he hopes they’d be happy for him.

The End


End file.
